


Cuando la Tirania es Ley

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [38]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, And my sisters and brothers, Azula's name is Azulon, Azulon is weaker, Because Ozai is a tyrant, But he is still crazy, Female Zuko (Avatar), Gender or Sex Swap, Male Azula, No Scar, Revolution, Revolution in the Fire Nation, Revolution is order, She is the favorite of Ozai, Sooo a Civil War, When tyranny is law, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's name is Zuri, Zuri has the powers of Azula, Zuri is the leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Zuri was Ozai's favorite.But she herself was the one who decided to raise her voice against her father and his government.When tyranny is law, revolution is order.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Cuando la Tirania es Ley

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me. The picture is not mine either, credits to the artist who created such a beautiful image. Any phrases that can be recognized are not mine.
> 
> PS: The one in the picture is Zuri/Zuko. I did not want to put it because I do not like it since it is not mine, but I wanted you guys to know that this is how I imagine Zuri to look like. If the image needs to be erased, I will gladly do so.

> **LA REVOLUCION ES ORDEN**

* * *

Being a leader means being a slave.

Slave to the people.

Slave to their well-being.

Slave to their happiness.

Their chains may be made of the most expensive and beautiful gold, but they are still chains.

The price of being a leader is high. They cannot hesitate and fail because thousands of lives are on their shoulders. They cannot fail because it will cause their people to lose confidence.

Therefore, a leader should only have three things in mind.

If they stand behind you: **protect them**.

If they stand beside you: **respect them**.

If they stand against you: **destroy them**.

Only that should be kept in their mind.

A leader should never place themselves above their people.

A leader must never condemn their people.

A leader must never destroy their own people and nation.

A leader should never ignore their people.

A leader should never, _never_ make their people unhappy.

A leader should never be a tyrant.

Because _when tyranny is law, revolution is order_.

* * *

When Zuri was born, the nation celebrated.

Princess Zuri was born on the hottest day of the year, with the rays of Agni burning everyone. The nation took this as a good omen, the princess was going to be a powerful firebender.

Then Azulon, the little prince, was born. He was born on a sunny day, but nothing compared to the heat of Zuri's birth. However, the prince was going to be, at least, a good firebender.

Despite being the firstborn, it was expected that Azulon would surely take the throne for being a boy.

This proved not to be correct.

Zuri quickly began to use fire in a prodigious way to the point of being able to use blue flames, the hottest flames. _(This crowned her as the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation when Ozai became Fire Lord.)_

Zuri quickly became Ozai's favorite, taking the princess under his wing, while Azulon only saw from afar.

Now, this is where things go wrong.

Zuri was the favorite, but she was nothing like Ozai. Ozai was someone cruel and hungry for power. A man who didn't mind destroying his own people if it meant having power. Zuri didn't like this. When the princess went out to town, she could see with her own eyes how her father was destroying the nation from the inside out. Zuri wanted to be the Fire Lady in order to save her nation, but she knew her father more than he thought. Ozai wouldn't give her the throne, not if he wasn't even higher than the Fire Lord's throne.

Azulon, on the other hand, was similar to his father. Azulon was full of jealousy and envy of his sister's power. Those feelings became even more negative and Azulon grew up to be a power-hungry and cruel person like Ozai. Azulon cared about nothing else. He just wanted power and to be the next Fire Lord.

So, Zuri was between a rock and a hard place. Lost in what to do when her father was not only killing the outside world, but his own nation as well. Her father was still fighting a war without end, because only the dead have seen the end of the war.

But Zuri was the princess of the Fire Nation.

No one better than her knew that her people came first.

As heir, upon her was the welfare of her nation.

She was going to save them.

She was going to end the war.

Even if she has to get Ozai and Azulon out of the way.

* * *

Zuri started with the poorest people.

Those who suffered.

Those Ozai ignored.

She spoke to them.

They did not have to suffer.

Ozai shouldn't treat them like that.

Ozai was a bad ruler who abused his own nation.

People approached her when she said that she wanted to fight for them. She was going to fight Ozai for them.

And people believed her.

People joined.

Because the best way to unite people is by giving them a common enemy.

Slowly but surely, Zuri was raising an army by people who wanted freedom.

She was raising an army prepared to give their life to crown Zuri as the Fire Lady and have peace after so many years of war.

* * *

Zuri looked at the starry sky, with the wind playing with her hair, and only something came to her mind.

_**"If we want peace, we must prepare for war."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha!
> 
> Well, let's get to the clarifications.
> 
> First, Zuko is a woman. In fact, the photo above is what he looks like.
> 
> Second, this is a Swap. Zuko takes Azula's place, only he's still the oldest and he's still a good person.
> 
> Third, Azulon does not have and will not have blue flames, only Zuri.
> 
> Fourth, yes, Zuri will lead the revolution as its head and leader.
> 
> Fifth, Zuri is still a good person, but she has a stronger and colder personality since she grew up watching the war damaging the world and also because she is leading the revolution. Plus, she grew up under Ozai's wing, that's enough to make her cold and calculating.
> 
> Sixth, for couples I was thinking of AangxZuri. I love Zukaang, but sadly I don't read any because in all of them Aang is uke and I only like Zuko as uke. And well, here Zuko is a woman.
> 
> Seventh, Zuri doesn't have the scar, obviously, since she was Ozai's favorite.
> 
> Eighth, Zuri will not join the Gaang as she will be concentrating on the civil war that is taking place in the Fire Nation. I suppose she would go out but to get allies to kill Ozai.
> 
> Ninth, Zuri is a very powerful firebender with blue flames.
> 
> I think that's all...
> 
> You already know that this story will NOT be continued unless it is adopted.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my little suns.


End file.
